vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Euthanasia
Laws on euthanasia Legal * — euthanasia and assisted suicide are legal, on the request of the subject, or if he/she is incapable to make a request by assent of his/her family. Doctor must approve. *'Feniz' — the "right to die honourably", on the request of the subject and with the approval of a doctor, is generally accepted. * — euthanasia is legal, on the written and witnessed request of the subject and with the approval of a panel of three doctors. *'Kukuria' — euthanasia is legal, on the written and witnessed request of the subject and with the approval of a panel of three doctors. * — euthanasia is legal, but may not be administered directly by a physician. Instead, after consultation with a licensed psychiatrist or psychologist a person may request that a physician prescribe lethal doses of a painless medicine and instruct them on its use. *'Ordland' — euthanasia is legal, with the "right to live and die honourably" being guaranteed in the constitution. Those over the age of fifty may apply for assistance to a panel of at twenty or more medical practitioners — these experts assess the applicant's sanity and predicted quality of life, and if they give approval, painless euthanasia will be subsidized by the state. If a person is not mentally capable, a unanimous request from their family can also begin the process. *'Lamb's Cove' — euthanasia is legal only when performed by a licensed physician upon the consent of the subject. If the subject is not mentally capable, the three closest relatives must concur for euthanasia to be permitted. If there are not three relatives alive, any relative may petition for a hearing. *'Mari'im' — euthanasia is legal, on the request of the subject and with the approval of a doctor. * — euthanasia is legal, on the request of the subject. *'Whiland' — euthanasia is legal, on the request of the subject and with the approval of a doctor. Illegal *'Allacoa' — illegal nationwide, although it is difficulty to convict anyone charged with the crime, as most juries in recent cases have proven to be sympathetic to ending a loved one's suffering. *'Lendosa' — active euthanasia is illegal, although patients have the right to reject any treatment that keeps them alive against their will. *'Lysonia' — euthanasia in all forms are ilegal. Courts consider it 1st degree murder. *'Rovens' — euthanasia, while not specifically banned, is illegal under normal laws relating to murder. In the de facto autonomous Pataki region, however, euthanasia is accepted with written approval from the subject. * — euthanasia is illegal and is considered a serious crime. Conviction can result in up to 10 years imprisonment. * — euthanasia is illegal and is considered murder. There is much controversy over the recent numbers of Samuelonian citizens traveling to Aethelnia and Feniz where Euthanasia is legal. *'Trinia' — active euthanasia is illegal, although patients have the right to reject any treatment that keeps them alive against their will. If a patient is not capable of communicating, the decision as to whether treatment will be given can be taken by relatives, although if there is disagreement, the presumption will be that treatment is given. *'United Territories of Fiarria and Nuarmia' — euthanasia, while not specifically banned, would be illegal under murder and manslaughter laws. However, where there has been conclusive evidence that someone has sought voluntary euthanasia, authorities have been known to "turn a blind eye". *'Utania' — euthanasia, while not specifically banned at the federal level, would be illegal under murder and manslaughter laws. The state of Nystonia has specific legislation prohibiting it. *'Vingarmark' — euthanasia is illegal, being considered murder. *'Wesmerité' — Active Euthanasia is illegal, it is consider murder. However, patients have the right to refuse treatment, or if incapacitated, a "living will" can leave instructions on the situations where the patient would not wish to receive treatment. In both situation a Judge and the legal Gaurdian (powers of execuator of will) must sign off. Mixed *'Xochimechatl' — euthanasia laws vary between jurisdictions, although the majority do not allow it. Xochimechatlan tradition is broadly hostile to the idea. Undefined *'Djeriga' — Djeriga has no specific laws referencing euthanasia, and the issue is dealt with on a case-by-case basis in local tribal courts. Category:Law